Unlikely Adventurers
by bugoycmike
Summary: A group of would-be adventurers run into some trouble on their first quest. Will this group of four survive in the harsh world before them? Will they become great heroes who find fame, fortune, and a bit of romance?
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, everyone just leave everything to me!"

The group of adventurers stopped at the entrance of the Hog's Head tavern. Two of them wore dark cloaks that concealed their identity, one of these individuals giving away his magical abilities with the gnarled wooden staff he held in one hand. The shortest of the four, a Halfling with curly bark-brown hair and vibrant green eyes, flipped a copper coin in there. He shook his head at the leader of their group, a young man wearing a leather jerkin with iron shoulder guards; his hair was covered by a ridiculous cap adorned with a single feather he'd collected from some sort of bird.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe people don't just hand out quests, Flynn? I mean back in our parent's days perhaps but now? Hell we're lucky this town hasn't run us out of town yet." The Halfling grabbed his coin and stuck it in his pockets before crossing his arms. "People aren't just going to trust anyone now a day, especially to a group of adventurers with little experience. Hell, Kujin's the only one with any experience.

The largest of their group grunted, taking off her hood and revealing a grayish-green face. The Half-Orc scowled, her face contorting to reveal her oversized canines. "Why I always part of your arguments, Lyle?"

"Well it's true isn't it?" The Halfling waved his arms, thankful that the streets were near deserted around this time. "Kujin was raised by two Half-Orc parents, both of whom have fought in numerous battles. Desmond's parents wanted him to be a scholarly non-adventuring wizard, and us for our parents, they didn't want us to even think about leaving home! We're merchants by trade, Flynn, not sorcerers, or fighters, or rogues."

The smile on Flynn's face was gone, replaced by a look of contempt. "If you don't want to come with us Lyle, fine. Go back home and grow fat like our dads. Didn't you ever notice how their eyes lit up whenever they talked about their adventuring days? Weren't you ever curious enough to ask them if they had a chance would they go adventuring again? Huh?"

The group had gone silent. Flynn stood almost nose to nose with his Halfling friend, breathing deeply after his moment of anger. A single door had opened and an old maid had come out with a broom in her hands. She promptly turned away upon seeing Kujin's barely illuminated face.

Lyle stood on his tip toes and placed his hands on his friend's shoulders. "Look, I know what you mean. Yeah I was curious but...but we don't know what we're getting ourselves into. All I'm saying is we should have at least asked for our fathers' blessing, you know?"

Flynn smiled, touching his forehead with Lyle's. "You and I both know what the answer would have been." He broke away from their embrace and faced his group. "Alright guys. Whoever wants to head back home with Lyle, feel free to. As for those who stay...well let's not waste any time. A show of nods?"

Before any of them could answer, the door swung open, knocking Flynn and a hooded figure to the ground. The hooded figure let out a cry, hitting the ground and rolling before getting up on their feet. Lyle and Kujin rushed to their downed comrade's aid while Desmond muttered something under his breath. The sorcerer's fingertips glowed briefly before a blinding light engulfed the area. The figure was knocked to the ground, letting out a yelp.

Flynn thanked his friends as they helped them onto his feet, before turning his attention back to Desmond. "Hold that jerk down, Des. I'm going to kick his-"

"Her."

"What?"

Desmond picked up and turned the hooded figure towards his accomplices. A pale but pretty faced young woman with freckles and a long orange hair tied in a ponytail was out cold in his arms.

The Hog's Head tavern doors burst open again. The group turned to see to men wearing animal pelts over their chain mail. One was a stocky and angry fellow with an ugly scar across his face and two daggers in his hands. The other was a taller, fatter fellow an inch or two shorter than Kujin, wielding a large battle hammer in both hands. Both had large beards-telltale signs that they were mercenaries from the northernmost region of the land.

"Oi, where' that little...aha! There's that little wench!"

"Alright lad, bring that little she-witch over here nice and slow. And make sure she's got that amulet on her persons, if you know what I mean." The shorter mercenary had a devilish look on his face as he addressed Desmond. The sorcerer looked down at the girl and back at the mercenaries.

"You should probably get back inside, pay for your drinks."

"What?"

Flynn, Lyle and Kujin stared at their friend in confusion. Desmond's eyes began to glow again, his iris enveloped in a milky-white substance.

"He using magic," Kujin whispered.

"You don't say?"

Flynn had enough time to chuckle before his friends simultaneously flicked him in the ear. Desmond repeated his question again; this time the taller of the two mercenaries began to walk back inside. His accomplice had a confused look on his face.

"What the hell are you doing, wizard? I-hey, where're you going, Ulrich?"

"We have to pay for our drinks." The man spoke in a zombie-like trance. He walked through the door and left his friend alone outside, yelling and cursing at him. He turned to Desmond and glared.

"I'll show you a thing or two!" He growled. The mercenary moved with surprising quickness, letting one of his daggers fly. Desmond's eyes snapped back to normal as the dagger embedded itself in his left arm. The girl fell from his grasp and rolled to the ground. Before anyone could react, Kujin charged forward, grabbing the man with her arms and slamming him against the side of the tavern walls. She let out a feral shout, slamming him several times before tossing him to the other wide of the street. The mercenary smashed through one of the doors; someone inside the house screamed.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Lyle broke away from Flynn and grabbed hold of Desmond's shoulders. "Kujin, help me with Des. Flynn, you carry the girl. Come on, move!"


	2. Chapter 2

They stopped running at an alleyway far from the town square. Flynn grunted as he set the woman on the ground, staying on his knees as he caught his breath. Likewise, Kujin was breathing heavily and sweating, carrying a still bleeding Desmond in her arms. Lyle arrived several seconds after, stopping at Flynn and resting his hands on his knees.

"Let's...not do that again," he gasped. Flynn nodded in agreement. The pair looked over at Kujin as she dabbed his head with a cloth. The dagger was still stuck in his arm, stopping a majority of the blood from pouring out of his body. "You remember how to deal with daggers in the arm?"

"Hell no, I was asleep when your grandma was telling us that."

"Me too."

"I may be able be able to help."

The pair turned to see the young woman holding her head, a trickle of blood dripping down her face. She swore as she struggled to her feet, waving Flynn away when he tried to help. "I'm fine...but you're friend's going to need some help. I'm no sorcerer but I know a thing or two about first aid. Quick, anyone have alcohol on them?"

"In my bag." The three turned to Kujin. The barbarian tossed her bag to Lyle and nodded. "Hurry up, will you?"

The woman nodded, rummaging through the pack before rushing over with a small flask. She knelt over Desmond and begun pouring drops of alcohol on the wound. "I need you to listen very carefully," she said to Kujin. "There's not much we can do that won't hurt like hell, so I want you to be sure you can't to a healer."

The Half-Orc frowned. "What the hell do you think?"

The woman's face darkened, but she nodded at her. She spoke quietly to Desmond, letting out an apology as she dripped more alcohol. In one quick movement she pulled the knife out. Blood spurted out as she poured more alcohol on the wound. Lyle and Flynn looked on as she moved swiftly, reaching into her cloak and pulling out a towel made of cloth. She tied it quickly before tightening it around Desmond's arm. "Anyone have a potion on them?"

"Fresh out."

"No potion."

"Damnit why didn't we buy any before?"

"In my bag," Desmond croaked. His face was covered in sweat, straining to sit up straight and breath. As the woman reached for the bag, a bloody hand grasped her cloth. "No. Let Kujin do it." He coughed before closing his eyes again. Kujin reached into Desmond's pack and pulled out a small bottle of reddish liquid...but not before Flynn caught a surprised, even scared expression, on her face.

* * *

"Gods, morning already?"

Flynn yawned loudly, rubbing his eyes and looking over at his friends. Lyle was gone, probably scouting around town for information. Kujin was seated on the alleyway wall, resting quietly beside Desmond. The woman was still standing over the wizard, finishing applying her second pair of bandages to him. She tossed the bloody piece of cloth aside. The young fighter couldn't help but stare at the blood stained woman doing her best to patch up someone she didn't even know. Her hands and cloak were a crimson mess; even her hair, hastily tied back into a bun, had bits of blood on it.

_Damn she's pretty cute._

She caught his gaze and touched her face. "What? There something on my face?"

"Just a little blood, beautiful." Flynn flashed the woman his signature grin, a smile that had charmed a variety of woman he'd 'encountered'. To his surprise she turned away, a bored expression on her face. As she walked away, Flynn got up to follow. Without turning she stopped and spoke. "I'm going to check out the tavern. You stay with your friend and make sure no one finds him." Her gaze drifted to an amulet beside the bloody cloth and dagger. "And take care of that too."

"The bloody article of clothing and the knife?" he joked. The woman didn't bother to answer, leaving Flynn alone with Desmond and Kujin.

As Flynn sat down beside him, the sorcerer opened his eyes. Flynn grinned. "Glad to see you awake."

Desmond gave Flynn a smile, a rare action indeed from their silent friend. "Glad to see you've met a woman who isn't instantly struck dumb by your charms." The comment caught the fighter off guard; he smiled shaking his head as his friend laughed.

"Been a while since you've smiled, Des."

"Been a while since I've had something to smile about."

They both went silent, listening to the hustle and bustle of the town as it came to life. Kujin stirred in her sleep, lifting her leg momentarily before rolling over. A putrid smell caught both the novice adventurers' noses.

Flynn reeled back, holding his nose and laughing like a madman. "Did Kujin just-"

"Gods she did! Damn it Flynn, get your ass over here and pull me away!"


	3. Chapter 3

Lyle threw the cowl of his cloak over his head, carefully hiding his face from view. The streets of Hapstown were much busier in the daylight hours, the Halfling having to bob and weave his way past traffic. Carts would travel in the same places as people, leading to numerous crashes and arguments. The chaotic nature of the town made Lyle shake his head in disappointment. The single redeeming aspect of the town in his opinion was the local police force. The eponymous Hapstown Militia functioned more like an organized military unit than a hastily amassed army of citizen soldiers.

Unfortunately for him, these same guards were searching for his party. Lyle pretended to drop a copper piece as he neared two guards interviewing a wounded but recognizable man with an ugly scar across his face.

"I'm telling you, there's a party led by an Orc in town! She was the one that through me into that woman's house!" Lyle turned away quickly as the mercenary caught his gaze, tucking his coin away before continuing on a little faster. The intoxicating smell of foods wafted in his direction, causing his mouth to water. His stomach growled a clear indication of the food they had all forgotten to purchase on their visit to the tavern. Lyle made his way past a large group of people on his way to the courtyard of the marketplace. The large fountain in the center-most part of the area was surrounded by a number of street vendors, cleverly selling food at a place most citizens gathered their washing, or in some cases drinking, water.

Lyle licked his lips. His friends could wait a few more minutes...besides, they were going to need food too. "But first things first, I gotta' eat! No sense in letting the eyes of our group go hungry." Before he got a chance to ask one of the vendors for a nice, roasted piece of meat, a hand firmly grabbed his shoulders. He turned around slowly, instinctively sliding one hand into his cloak to grab his dagger. He swore under his breath at the sight of the woman who had patched up Desmond.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Grabbing food, nurse. Besides, you seemed to have everything under control."

"I thought you were scouting!"

Lyle shrugged, placing several coins on the vendor table and grabbing a meat on a stick. "I found out a lot of interesting things, miss..."

"Just call me Finch."

"Right, I saw a lot of things Finch, heard a bit too. For starters, our friends from last night are telling the guards all about our little party, which is a given considering the little problem we started. What I can't figure out is that amulet they keep mentioning. For some reason, they need that trinket pretty badly. So, are you going to tell me about it or not?"

Finch's eyes darted left and right. "It's none of your concern," she said. "Besides, your buddies are keeping it safe back at the 'camp'."

"Really now?" The woman's eyes opened wide as the Lyle pulled out a silver amulet, the lace tied around his dagger. "I swiped it before I left, figured it may be important."

"You have no idea what the hell that is, you little runt. Give it back!"

Lyle casually took another bite from his kebab, letting the juices drip as a positively furious woman stared vehemently at him. "What is it then," he said as he chewed. "And I hope you'll get it done before I trade it in for several more kebabs."

* * *

"You've never let a girl get in your head before, Flynn."

Desmond grunted as he pushed himself upright, propping himself on the wall beside Flynn. The fighter was nonchalantly lighting a pipe, using a magic-powered torch to set the tobacco ablaze. Desmond rolled his eyes. "I wish you would have a little bit more respect for magic, or your health."

"My old man's been smoking this stuff even before he met my mom. And look how healthy he is now." The grin on Flynn's face disappeared as he turned away from his friend. "Besides...there's something different about fox face."

"Who?"

"That girl who patched you up. I mean really, for as long as we've known each other Des, what girl has turned me down?"

Desmond stroked his chin. "Well there was that Half-Elf girl back in the Academy."

Flynn let out a sarcastic laugh. "Alright, well other than her and fox face, there's been no other woman I haven't been able to charm and it's pretty weird."

"Arrogant ass." The pair turned to see Kujin, eyes still closed but a toothy smile on her face. Flynn blew a smoke ring in her direction, chuckling as he unknowingly breathed it in and coughed. "What the hell that for!"

"For being an observant individual, Kujin. Not many times can a person say they've insulted Flynn the stupid hat wearing dolt." Flynn stuck his tongue out at his friends as they laughed. The moment ended abruptly as Desmond winced in pain, grabbing at his bandaged arm. "You don't think Lyle will come back with a healer do you?"

"Or food." Kujin chimed.

"Your wish is my command!"

The group smiled as the Hafling waltzed in, hands in the air holding a two small burlap sacks. Behind him was the fox face, an annoyed look on her face as she struggled to carry a large platter of food.

"Eat up guys," Lyle said with a cheeky grin. He looked to his side and urged the woman forward. "Alright Finch, let's hold up our end of the bargain, shall we?"

"Finch?"

The woman offered them a smile, though Flynn could see it was a forced one. "People call me Finch. Come on Prince Charming, help me out with this."

Lyle stared in confusion as Flynn, Desmond and Kujin exchanged looks. He was especially intrigued by the smile he almost never saw on Desmond's face.

"Like the Academy, eh Flynn?"


End file.
